In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implemented in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors, and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node. Location detection of nodes in indoor wireless networks is useful and important in many applications.
Localization based on time difference of arrival (TDoA) technique for multilateration is performed using radio frequency measurements for determining location of wirelessly equipped objects in three dimensional space. RF-based localization may be performed in numerous ways. An exemplary implementation includes a hub and multiple sensor nodes. Note that the hub may be replaced with a node, or indeed, one or more of the nodes may be replaced with a hub. Distances are estimated using radio frequency techniques between all the individual pairs via RF communications. In TDoA, one node transmits a signal. Multiple other nodes receive the signal, and the time difference between reception at each receive node is calculated. TDoA requires synchronization of the receivers to accurately measure the difference in receive times. This can be done by operating all of the receivers on a shared clock and comparing absolute timestamps. In systems where a shared clock is not available, the receivers must be synchronized in another way.